valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Serdberg Mountain Ruins
A shrine where the Orb Guardians resided. Its treasure is heavily guarded atop the mountain. The Serdberg Mountain Ruins are a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, situated in Northwestern Midgard, in the vicinity of Coriander. It is the first dungeon to feature sealstones and a Divinity Void. History/Storyline The Serdberg Mountain Ruins are the last officially recorded resting place of the Dragon Orb. It was originally located on a dais at the summit of the ruins, about 500 years prior to the events of the game, guarded by a tribe dedicated to its safekeeping, but was later removed to Audoula Temple on the Lake and, from there, to Surts Volcano Caverns, Crawsus Forest Ruins and, finally, the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. A sect that broke off from the tribe at an unspecified point in the past formed the Kingdom of Dipan, another reason for the latter's interest in the Orb. The ruins themselves are now in decay and home to many monsters. Lezard directs the party to the Ruins after they escape from Dipan. When they arrive, he states that, since the tribe that guarded the Orb often moved it for its protection, it may no longer be there. Silmeria says that she will try to locate it through object reading, and when Rufus points out that there are no objects to read, explains that the Orb would have needed a strong dais to hold it. However, she senses Hrist nearby and relinquishes control to Alicia, stating that she must not speak with her. As the party progresses within the Ruins, they stumble upon Arngrim and Leone, two mercenary treasure hunters who offer to team up. Dylan is reluctant to trust strangers, but Alicia convinces him to let them join, saying that their goals are different. In reality, Leone is Hrist in disguise, intent on letting the group lead her to the Dragon Orb. When the party reaches the summit of the Ruins, they must battle a guardian, but the dais is empty, and Alicia calls Silmeria to use her object reading skills. Lezard informs the newcomers of her presence, as well as of the party's real goals, but Leone maintains her disguise and asks to continue travelling with the group, under the pretext that the Dragon Orb is rumoured to be surrounded with treasure. Silmeria, who is aware of her presence, also keeps quiet, wanting to avoid confrontation, but also to see what Hrist will do next. At the exit of the Ruins, a scuffle between Arngrim and Dylan leads Leone to question whether the party distrusts them and to address Silmeria as a Valkyrie, despite it never have been specified. She wonders whether Silmeria can use her powers to read minds and volunteers to submit to the procedure along with Arngrim. But whether because she is unwilling to give away Hrist's presence, or because Hrist blocks her abilities, Silmeria detects nothing, and Dylan smooths over the incident by reconciling with Arngrim. The party then proceeds towards Villnore and Audoula Temple on the Lake. Einherjar *Light Warrior - Tyrith (70% chance) or Celes (30% chance) The relic sword is located behind a breakable wall in the room with three platforms and a globe. *Sorcerer - Alm (50% chance) or Woltar (50% chance) The relic staff is located to the left of the entrance to the top floor of the ruins. Treasure *Ram's Horn *2,500 OTH *Might Potion (confusion gas trap) *Dwarf Tincture (confusion gas trap) *3,400 OTH *Ice Gem *Prime Elixir (explosion trap) *Falchion *Dwarf Tincture *Gandeeva (arrow trap) *5,000 OTH *Metal Buckler *Fireproof Trinket *Metal Greaves *Dwarf Tincture Enemies *Thunder Hawk (Beast) *Giant Hawk (Beast) *Kobold Knight (Beast) *Kobold (Beast) *Owlbear (Giant, Beast) *Ghost (Ghost, Unholy) *Sack Mimic (Magic) *Crust Golem (Giant) - Mini-Boss *Wyvern (Giant, Scaled) - BOSS Sealstones *Fog Wrath (dais) *Masochist Wrath (shell) *Black Anchor Wrath (mini-boss) *Sword Blessing (dais) Miscellaneous Arngrim and Leone will automatically join the party during a cutscene in the room situated past the first save point. ---- Category: Locations Category:Dungeon